Olimpo diga Ola a mudança
by TataHyugaGrangerClewater
Summary: No Olimpo havia uma algazara todos os deuses de pequenos aos principais estavam atordoados com que acabara de ocorer algo que ninguém previu nem oráculo pode prever isso, muito menos Apolo algo que chegou a abalar os três grandes e algo que de longe faria Hera e Perséfone espumar de tanta raiva e arancar fio por fio do cabelo de Afrodite. Hermione severa presa no meio dessa briga ?
1. reencontro

Nossa consegui ufa depois de tantas horas viajando por vários países a procura do Olimpo encontrei meu filho fazendo uma boquinha em um restaurante com a palavra yakisoba encima ficava em uma rua muito movimentada de Tóquio que aproposito havia mudado muito desde última vez que eu havia estado aqui ele estava de blusa polo branca com uma jaqueta de coro preta que contrastava com sua cor de madeira de teca, escura e brilhante uma calça jeans magro e musculoso, com uma face régia e o seu cabelo negro caído pelos seus ombros em uma coisa eu tinha que concordar eu sei fazer filho bonito mesmo depois de muitos milênio meu filho continua lindo pensando nisso como será que esta minha filha não há vejo desde neném queria tanto ver seus primeiros passos ouvir me chamando de mamãe .não aguentei e chorei enquanto andava esbarrei em alguns mortais que resmungaram algumas coisas mais o que me importava mesmo e poder estar perto do meu filho o abraçar mesmo que ele seja velho demais pra isso, quem se importa.

Parei de frente pra mesa onde ele estava de escotas enxuguei minhas lagrimas e engoli o soluço não queria que ele me visse assim.

-Filho pelo jeito esse yakisoba está bom mesmo em nunca vi você comer assim. Disse já mais animada ele se virou e me olhou como se não acreditasse no que via

-Mã... mãe e você como-o quando eu. Ele disse todo estupefado com um sorriso já brotando, em seus olhos mel quase dourados estavam chorões o abracei e chorei com ele conversamos a noite toda sobre os acontecimentos do Olimpo e de sua vida e foram muitos também senti que aquele seria o primeiro encontro de muitos.

E um desses encontros a deusa sabia que seria com a filha que tanto amava mais de uma coisa ela sabia que iria mudar algumas coisinhas no Olímpio um pouquinho (um pouquinho uma virgula ela irá mudar e muito)


	2. ínicio de uma descoberta

Despois de horas conversando com meu filho fiquei surpresa com algumas mudanças que ocorre e pelas regras idiotas que haviam sidas impostas (que tinha como autor o idiota e dramático do meu irmão Zeus afs homens) soube do trato dos "Três Grandes" de nunca mais ter filhos o que mais me irritou nesse trato foi que o único injustiçado foi Hades que a contrário dos outros dois havia cumprido o trato, como Zeus teve o direito de tentar matar meus sobrinhos, ainda por cima só causando dor a eles porque graças aos céus eles ficaram bem mais perderam a mãe coitadinhos, só de pensar nisso meu sangue fervia, as lâmpadas na praça aonde eu estava sentada com meu filho explodiram e pessoas começaram a gritar assustadas enquanto meu filho com a cabeça deitada no meu colo só riu e me olho com olhar travesso igual quando fazia quando era pequeno ele podia ter crescido mais continuava o mesmo ficamos rindo da cara dos mortais com o seu pânico.

-Mais mamãe você pretende mesmo voltar ao Olímpio tem certeza que quer fazer isso? disse serio me olhando com olhar de preocupação, e ele ainda era meu filho dá pra quer rsrs

-Sim filho tenho certeza e além do mais eu tenho que pegar o que meu por direito filho não se preocupa eu sei me cuida direitinho e dois too morrendo de saudades do seu pai. Disse com um sorriso como sentia falta dele ele sempre foi doce e carinhoso e o único homem que eu amei e amaria nem que ele estivesse casado com uma lambisgoia. Ri com graça desse último pensamento eu podia não ser a deusa da vingança mais sabia muito bem como me vingar de quem merecia

-Mãe eu tenho que ti contar algo sei que a senhora não vai gostar muito mais ele está casado com a filha da tia Demeter sabe. disse ele meio receoso como se eu fosse matar os mortais a minha frente mais eu não iria fazer isso uma coisa que eu aprendi no tempo que estive presa naquele lugar e não botar a culpa nos outros que não haviam a menor participação não seria como Hera ou Athena nem mesmo como Zeus eu seria justa respirei fundo e olhei com ternura pra um dos seres que eu mais amava no mundo como eu podia fazer uma coisa tão fofa assim e realmente perigosa como alguém com o dom da morte (pois e o que vocês leram meu filho era o deus da morte) mais isso era só um pequeno detalhe nada mais.

-Ai filho eu achei que você tivesse ouvido bem eu irei pegar o que e meu por direito e seu pai se inclui nisso e fique calmo eu sei o que farei agora eu quero ir a algum lugar para botar uma vestimenta melhor mais atual, filhote. Digo feliz eu chegaria chegando há há.

-Vamos, vamos quero estar estupenda quando ver minha irmãzinha e claro o seu pai.

==================== (Pov. Nico) ========================

Eu olhei envolta e vi que estava em uma sala enorme em estilo medieval toda feita de pedras com bandeiras penduradas nas paredes com os desenhos sujos e rasgado com estatuas de gárgula, leões, cobertas todas encima de cada entrada que tinha no salão e tochas acesas na boca de cada animal, nunca havia estado nesse lugar mais de uma coisa eu sentia de familiar o cheiro de morte no ar, e estava mais frio do que o normal eu senti que alguém ia morrer parecia um semideus mais ao mesmo tempo muito mais mortal e a estava morrendo aos poucos, nesse momento ouvi um grito, olhei ao redor ele vinha de trás de min, ele se repercutiu por meros segundos até estar tudo quieto demais novamente então o senário mudou dramaticamente e eu estava em uma floresta a noite o lugar estava gelado de mais do que o cenário em volta pareceu ficar, estava tão frio perto das copas algo parecia impedir minha curiosidade de olhar pra cima, mas o que mais me surpreendeu foi sentir tanta infelicidade, falta de esperança e morte no ar eram as mesmas sensações do outro lugar(então talvez estivesse acontecendo a mesma coisa)pensei e nesse momento vi coisas ou melhor formas negras que deslizavam pelas arvores, tinham um manto negro e seus olhos brilhavam com intensidade e me vi cercado por vários que me olhavam com curiosidade me estudando e percebi que as sensações e emoções que estavam no ar se desprendiam da aura ao redor deles fui tirado dos meus pensamentos por vozes que vinheram de cima suas vozes eram agudas, e sussurrante e um pouco lamentosas o quer me fazia me sentir inquieto um pouco.

-Quem e você? -Não me parece um bruxo e nem ao menos trouxa!? -O que faz na floresta proibida um menino tão jovem?! -Você tem um cheiro magico mais diferente dos outros ! -Parece ter o cheiro de morte mais como o sangue corre em sua veia posso até ouvir seu coração palpitar!

Eles falavam um atrás dos outros dava pra distinguir o que falavam a cada pergunta eles vinham mais e mais em minha direção até que o maior de todos mergulhou em minha direção com o dedo fino e ossudo apontado para min eu queria me mover e pegar minha espada mas eu estava petrificado quando ele tocou o dedo em minha testa parecia que eu havia congelado o celebro com sorvete tamanha dor (sei que e uma comparação ridícula mais era a única comparação igual o bastante para descrever o que eu sentia ) então de repente eu acordei de solavanco sentado na cama suado eu estava sentindo calor e cansaço era como se eu tivesse feito uma corrida durante horas o que era estranho pois eu nunca suava por minha pele ser bem mais gelada que qualquer meio sangue pois eu me acostumava a altas temperaturas e mesmo estando no mundo inferior o clima não me afetava nem um pouco que será que acontece?! peguei uma camisa no guarda-roupa esculpido com detalhes de prata e ouro branco com puxadores de diamantes (eu sinceramente não entendia o porquê de tanta coisa desse tipo ainda mais no meu quarto eu queria mais simples o possível mais a "samambaia" não se tocava disso ) e pequei minha toalha e a enrolei na minha cintura e olhei no lado de fora no corredor procurando qualquer sinal da irritante da minha madrasta não queria encontrar ela ainda mais da forma que eu estava, de forma nenhuma ( pô eu durmo com cuecas samba-canção e sem blusa não e pra me gabar mas eu tenho um físico pra lá de talhado) mesmo sem ir academia, antigamente eu costumava ser bem desnutrido agora essa fase passou hum-hum eu fazia muitas meninas do acampamento suspirar (até mesmo as de Ares) e claro e principalmente as de Afrodite mais nenhuma delas me chamavam atenção mais parando de falar de min e no meu físico, eu não queria que ela me encontra-se no corredor e começa-se a gritar fazendo um show e me ferrando com o meu pai e isso eu não poderia deixar acontecer ainda mais agora que ele está confiando mais em min seu pudesse dar um concelho sábio que ele fosse ouvir seria : livre-se da erva-da-ninhã (Demeter) e da samambaia(Perséfone) e pena que isso não acontece ...


	3. Ola Olimpo amudança chegou efoi pra fica

Cheguei em frente ao Empirie estende (Olímpio) e lá estava sentado um homem lendo alguma coisa que eu não tive interesse de ler o título escrito nele meu filho estava ao meu lado tossiu e o cara levantou o rosto e pareceu ligeiramente pálido e perturbado me olhou nervoso e meio desconfiado mais meu filho fechou acara para ele

-boas tarde senhor mais não pode a entrada de mortal senhor ela…. Meu filho o cortou

-Eu não lhe pedi o seu concelho muito menos que me citasse o regulamento por que pelo que ... disse meu filho irritado

- Se eu fosse tomaria cuidado com quem você chamaria de mortal seu idiota ou eu mesma... Eu disse cortando meu filho e deixando apalavra suspensa e lhe mostrei maneiras de como eu poderia o matar lenta e dolorosamente se falasse daquele jeito com meu filho novamente.

-a aa senhora a e bom desculpa eu não a queria ofender muito menos ao senhor. Ele disse olhando pro meu filho de forma amedrontada e pálida como se fosse morrer e iria mesmo se fala-se comigo e principalmente com meu bebe daquele jeito. Meu filho passou na minha frente endereção ao elevador o segui lançando meu último olhar ameaçador endereçam aquele mortal idiota.

Entrei e olhei endereçam ao meu filho ele estava numa cara destorcida de ódio e raiva.

-Que vontade de mata-lo mãe esses mortais estão ficando mais abusados, se fosse por min eu faria um quarteirão deles ir para o tártaros, me desculpa por uma recepção assim mãe, perdã pouco mais calmo.

-Tudo bem meu filho, e dois não e você que deveria pedir desculpa pelo que aconteceu. Disse e o abracei forte e dei um beijo no alto da cabeça do meu filho fiquei abraça ali acalmando ele até que o elevado apitou e anunciou o 600° andar passamos por draine, sátiros e deuses menores. Casas nem um pouco discretas ou melhor nem poderiam ser chamadas de casas e sim impermanções de tão grandes e bem desenhadas, chegamos ao um salão enorme cheio de colunas gregas e tinha uma garotinha linda e fofa mexendo no fogo ela parecia devia ser um deus menor apesar da força e aura que ela emanava, me olhou deu um lindo sorriso acolhedor e mais afrente tinha tronos ao total 12 os quais eu lembrava mais ou menos o nome de cada pessoa que sentava neles: Dionísio, Hermes, Athena, Artêmis e Apolo que eram irmãos gêmeos, Hera, Ares, Afrodite, Hefesto, Demeter, Poseidon e Zeus, as quais lembrei o nome por ultimo estavam todos ocupados discutindo mais param assim que me viram e meu alvo inicial claro foi Hera continuava a mesma com olhar de raiva dei um olhar de desdém a ela e olhei endereçam ao alvo mais interessante naquela sala Zeus que me olhava como se não pudesse acreditar que estava viva ou devia achar que eu era uma miragem ri com acara que ele fazia tentando entender já Poseidon me olhava com um sorriso maroto ele não havia mudado nem um pouco, ja Zeus pareceu mesmo perturbado mais decidiu falar.

-E você mesmo minha irmã?! Depois de tanto tempo !.

-Pois e vaso ruim não quebra, e veja o que trouxe uma praga pra dentro daqui. disse minha irmã com rosto de zombaria na hora que ela falou isso meu sangue ferveu ninguém chamava meu filho disso.

-Você quem e pra falar assim com meu filho Hera ele não e uma praga e se ousar fala dele de novo assim eu mesmo providenciarei a morte de seus bichos imundos as vacas as quais "você" . disse com o maior prazer em dar destaque na palavra você.

-dá mais valor a elas do que a um filho. E dois não tenho culpa se meu filho apesar de mandar as pessoa para outro mundo acabou nasceu bonito é ao contrário de seu filho que dá vida as coisas nasceu, bom sem a menor beleza pra você e ainda mais lindo que seu neto preferido (O cupido) e então engula as suas palavras senão farei eu mesmo você engoli-las. Disse com um sorriso vitorioso pois acara dela foi de ódio e vergonha na frente de todos seus próprios filhos mais ela iria aprender respeito de uma maneira ou outra, e não foi so ela que me olhou com puro ódio Afrodite também mas eu já sabia que já o olhar dela não iria durar como o olhar de Hera durava.

-Oras senhoras nós temos algo mais importante a discutir não acham! Disse Zeus tentando estabelecer calma como se fosse possível com as provocações de Hera. Mas ele tinha razão tínhamos coisas mais importantes pra virei pro meu filho.

-filho obrigado por me acompanhar até aqui mais bom eu gostaria de discutir esses assuntos com os seus tios se você não se importa além do mais você tem muito trabalho fazer. disse tentando despistar o meu filho não queria discussões com Hera ele pareceu que iria retrucar mais seu rosto se suavizou e ele percebeu que mesmo que quisesse ficar comigo ele tinha trabalho afazer.

-tem certeza mãe? eu não ligo de me ao sentar algumas horas ou dias. disse olhando de relance pra Hera.

-tenho filho vai lá trabalhar mamãe pode dar conta sozinha. Disse fazendo um carinho na cabeça dele e dando um sorriso encorajador

-ta bom então mãe, você tem razão vou lá que estou sentindo a lista de almas pesar no meu bolso mais volto assim que puder está bem. Ele disse e deu um beijo no alto da minha cabeça e saiu me lançando um último olhar se foi fiquei o olhando até não telo mais no meu campo de visão.

Me virei e encontrei todos me dando olhares desconfortáveis pela cena eu até podia entender devia ser horrível querer fazer um carinho aos filhos e passar tempo com eles e não poder, era uma das coisas que eu queria mudar de vez.

Zeus pigarrou pra quebrar o momento embaraçoso e então Poseidon o interrompeu antes que ele falasse algo.

-E Helena o tempo foi bom com você em continua linda como sempre, sabe você tem que dar uma passadinha la em casa eu fiz mais umas seis salas de jogos a você iria adora ...

-Poseidon não e hora de falar de jogos não acha? disse Zeus irritado poderia passar milênios mais eles seriam sempre os meus irmãos casulas.

-Eu estou confusa aqui, bom quem e a senhora me desculpa mais nunca ouvi falar de você! disse Athena com atesta franzida em perfeita confusão pelo jeito não falaram de min para os meus sobrinhos. Mais que novidade já era de se esperar.

-Tai dessa vez eu too com a senhorita marrenta a sabe-sabe eu não te conheço de lugar nenhum. Disse Apolo e outros irmãos concordaram também.

-Eu e que não vou ficar aqui para ouvir lorotas dela. Disse minha irmã dramática e saiu da sala deixando apenas rosas espalhadas em seu trono me virei pra eles e falei.

-Bom será que poderiam me arrumar alguma cadeira por que minha explicação deve demorar bastante. Disse e tinha impressão que ficaria mesmo um bom tempo...


End file.
